


Had a Wife and Couldn't Keep Her

by Deuterosis



Series: Help me, I can't stop making fanmixes! [2]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Fanmix, Heartache, Heartbreak, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deuterosis/pseuds/Deuterosis
Summary: Obviously one-sided fanmix for Ninohara.  (Is that the portmanteau?)
Relationships: Hatohara Mirai/Ninomiya Masataka
Series: Help me, I can't stop making fanmixes! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889842
Kudos: 3





	Had a Wife and Couldn't Keep Her

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the lyrics have typos and it really bothers me, but oh well, it's not as bad as the ones I refuse to link.....

#### Disc 1:

  1. [What's On Your Mind](https://invidious.snopyta.org/watch?v=ijAYN9zVnwg) \- Information Society ([Lyrics](https://songmeanings.com/songs/view/16456/))
  2. [Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic](https://invidious.snopyta.org/watch?v=aENX1Sf3fgQ) \- The Police (Lyrics included in video description)



#### Disc 2:

  1. [Blue Angel](https://invidious.snopyta.org/watch?v=Vco-5bF690c) \- Squirrel Nut Zippers 
  2. [The Question](https://invidious.snopyta.org/watch?v=ISj3e1VFLzc) \- Noel ([Lyrics](https://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858937592/))



**Author's Note:**

> The last song gets speculative with a hypothetical future reunion, possibly in the Neighborhood? But I bet it's exactly how Nino will feel, assuming things went like that.
> 
> I didn't include the words for Blue Angel because there were just too many faults. I don't always hear a song correctly, but in the first recurring bit, the first two lines are "Sirens are screaming / Inside winding sheets of hail", and every source I've seen gets it wrong. Even if I'm wrong about the second line, the first one changes each time, and that's gotten wrong too....
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy the fanmix!


End file.
